NeShattered Post 2
NeSh Post 2 has Highemperor falling between Pages, after escaping Page 3164, and lands in a cage. He's unable to break free of the cage and discovers he's being taken to the Answerer and that he is the Questioner. The Answerer is The Last True Evil who wields Equitas and Gossamer, a sword and shield comprised of the bones of Old Highemperor from Page 3164 - weapons able to slay Highemperor beyond any resurrection ploy. He gives Highemperor a chance of freedom - he has to defeat the many TLTEs and earn his solution, to which Highemperor agrees. Post *Highemperor falls out of the void between pages into a new world, his essence still forming as he drops from the black skies into a cage. The top seals shut quickly, trapping him. Before he can gather his senses, the cage begins to move, carried on the shoulders of four almost identical-looking people. Highemperor rallies his considerable strength and smashes the bars, but they hold for the time being. He sinks to the ground, gritting his teeth petulantly, and waits.* Highemperor: Where are you taking me? Figures Underneath: To the Answerer. Highemperor: Oh really? When are you going to take me to the Questioner? *The figures underneath him laugh.* Figures: You are the Questioner, Highemperor the Reviled. Highemperor: It figures. *Eventually, Highemperor is escorted into a vast underground chamber, dim save for a few torches burning and a large beam of light pouring onto a raised throne at the centre of the chamber. Thousands of identical figures stand in the cavern, their faces shrouded. One man sits on the throne, whom Highemperor recognises from his generic NeS days instantly.* Highemperor: TLTE...? TLTE: No longer, Highemperor. From now on, you need only know me as The Answerer. Highemperor: What do you mean? This is a page from NeSquared, isn't it? TLTE: It's not as easy as that, Highemperor. You see, your use of the bloodink has irretrievably affected the...permanency... of the pages. You travelled over them the first time, and that was set in stone, immutably changed unless you yourself intervened. Which you have now, by travelling to this page. Highemperor: How much have I changed? TLTE: Even as we speak, the damage is spreading. Previous triumphs in battle, near brushes with death...nothing of your past is certain now, Highemperor. And if even one of your page characters dies, the resulting shockwave will annihlate Highemperor from the span of plotfractals. An eventuality I now exist to confirm. Highemperor: Why? We were friends! You have to help me! TLTE: No, Highemperor. You and your page-character spinoffs have always been a thorn in my side. They are, quite frankly, invincible, lacking in both humility and depth, dying only to return more infuriating than before. However, I think you'll find that this time I am sufficiently equipped to defeat you. Highemperor: How so? TLTE: I give you Equitas and Gossamer! *TLTE's right arm is suddenly covered with a golden round shield, perfectly crafted. In his left hand resides a thin blade of godlike quality, shining brightly enough to make the TLTEs near squint.* TLTE: The shield is crafted of your own bones from page 3164, providing resistance to all your magical and spiritual attacks. The blade is made from purest steel, coated in liquid mercury and forged in the fires of your cremation on page 3165. Have no mistake, this blade will kill you beyond some cheap resurrection ploy. But you are not without a chance, Highemperor. If you can somehow defeat the manifold TLTEs here, escape to another page and ensure that every one of your alternate selves survive, you could defeat me. In return, I'll tell you how to rectify this mess you're in. Highemperor: Deal. I'll see you at the end of this, TLTE. TLTE: Yes you will. And sooner than you think... *The TLTE next to Highemp swings a torch at his head. Highemperor ducks and kicks him in the face, sending him flying back into the crowd. The TLTEs move in to attack, leaving Highemperor no choice but to fight...* Category:Post Category:NeSh Post